Kuroi Chou
by Inuyssshmr
Summary: Kaiya and Kiyoshi Tachibana grow up in the All God's Forest, but what dangers await them when they leave the shelter of their over protective father to search for their supposedly dead mother?


**Kuroi Chou**

**Inuyssshmr**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Fatal Frame or any of its characters…Yet I DO own Kaiya and Kiyoshi and if they resemble anyone else's characters I am truly sorry but it is not intentional. If you have a problem with that I request you email me and I'll alter them so I will not be offending anyone and any way what so ever…**

_Thoughts or Visions_

**Dream**

Normal

**Chapter 1 The Forest**

You know that you have stooped down to a point too far beyond low when you're spying on your twin brother and his girlfriend making out in the woods. Well, this is the case of the unfortunate Kaiya Tachibana. She sighed as she closed her eyes and turned on her heel not wanting to think about her brother. She was worried he had gotten lost in the woods, like their mother had when they were children.

Their mother was a kind woman, who had disappeared in the All God's Forest when the three of them were playing demon tag happily, as if not a care in the world. After their mother had died, their father went into a state of isolation and sealed off his children from his life.

He fed and clothed them and had them the best tutors but never had he been their father after the accident. Kaiya began to wonder if her father was even alive anymore, she hadn't seen him wander the house aimlessly in a couple of months. Pushing the thought aside she walked own the mountain path to her home when an oddly colored butterfly fluttered towards her.

There were many Crimson butterflies in the region but a black one was unheard of. Landing lightly on her nose she blinked and smelt a horrible rotting odor drift from it. She shook her head trying to shake it off when her vision went black.

"_Mother!" a small girl in a black kimono cried out desperately. "Mother! I don't want to play anymore, I'm scared!" Sobbing out the words she choked on her tears and fell to her knees and panted heavily. She was never a very healthy child and now was not helping at all. _

_A rustling sound from behind her alarms her when she shot up only to trip on her kimono and fall down the path. She bit her lip so she wouldn't alarm what ever had came out of the bush as she stumbled into a thorny pack of branches._

"_Mother…It's so dark…so dark…Save me. Save me… Somebody…Anybody, save me….." she whispered to herself. _

Her eyes widened in surprise as the butterfly began to fly off into the woods. "Wait…Mother…" she choked out. Tripping over her feet she regained some composure and hurried off after it. "Mother, don't leave me alone anymore. Please wait…" She reached out for the butterfly, but instead of where the butterfly once was there was now a lovely young woman in an elegant red and black kimono with the Tachibana crest on it.

Kaiya pulled her hand back in shock and the woman just smiled. "Kaiya, come with me to the village…" she said in her soft sweet voice. "M…mother..?" she barely managed to say under her breath. The woman nodded and turned to head off deeper into the forest. Kaiya stumbled after her mother, common sense was no longer apparent in her mind.

The only thing she knew was that she could have her mother back, so long as she followed her. Kiyoshi, her brother wouldn't care is she left. Lately he was more concerned with shoving his tongue down some girl's throat, and her father wouldn't even know she was gone.

"Mother, please wait for me…" She said losing sight of her mother. Tears began to form in her eyes as she began to run through the forest. "No! Don't leave me behind!" she said reaching out to the darkness only for her shoulder to be grabbed. She jumped and turned around to face Kiyoshi and a concerned look.

"Kaiya, what's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost…" she shook her head and pulled away from his warm hand and replied," No, didn't you see her Kiyoshi-Chan! She was just here…"

"Who Kaiya, who was here?" he asked hesitantly. "Mother was here! She's still alive out there Kiyoshi-chan!" she exclaimed as if he was a moron. "Come on Kaiya, we should be getting home soon. It's almost dark out…" He reached out to grab her arm when she pushed it away roughly.

"Why won't you believe me anymore Kiyoshi-chan? Ever since that girl came here you haven't paid one bit of attention to me…."His dark blue eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound came out. She tore her gaze away from him and began to walk back down the path to her home.

Leaving him in his state of shock in the middle of the forest, she opened the back door to her room and plopped down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She turned her head to gaze at the picture of herself and her brother from their childhood. Yet the camera must have been broken of smudged, because her face was blurred out of recognition.

Yet it was the only remaining photograph of them both together happily. She turned it upside down and shifted to lie on her side. Dozing off, she thought about her mother, and her odd rotting scent.

_**Running, running, running. It hurts; I don't want to run anymore… Please don't make me run anymore mother. I don't want to escape; I want to be with brother forever. Don't make me go mother, I don't want to be alone anymore. I promised brother that we would be together forever don't make me break my promise mother…**_

**The little girl kept running through the caverns, her mother dragging her closely behind. "We can save you, we can protect you from the ritual..." her mother said to herself. The young girl tried to pry her hand away. "Why can brother come with me mother? I promised…your making me break my promise mother…please don't make me do that."**

**Her mother ignored her and pushed her through the opening in the ground. "Now run. Keep running as far from the village as you can and find a nice family to live with. " **

**The sound of the pounding staffs echoed through the walls of the caverns. The little girl became upset and called out for the person she loved and would miss the most. **

"**Kiyoshi!" **

"Kiyoshi!" Kaiya woke up screaming. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and breathed heavily. What was that about…? Who was that little girl…she wondered to herself. She looked just like mother she thought to herself. She recognized the place where the little girl was. It was where she last saw mother. She was chasing her and then she disappeared beyond the trees.

Before she had a chance to try and go to sleep, the horrible rotting scent filled her nose for the second time that night. She reached for her back door and ran outside not even bothering with the door again. She could barely spot her mother through the trees when she began to jog.

"Mother, please wait!" she yelled grabbing her mothers shoulder. Cold ran through her entire body and she pulled back her now numb hand. She felt the earth around her move and she collapsed to the ground. When she looked back up everything was pitch black. She ran back through the woods the same direction she came in but couldn't seem to find her pathway. She ran through the woods over and over again, coming back to the same altar each time.

She fell down and pulled her knees up and crossed her arms, silently sobbing.

"Kiyoshi…Save me…"

Please review!

No flame please but constructive criticism is highly appreciated. This is my first Fanfic and I would like some feed back to know what I should change and if I should even bother continuing my story…

Inuyssshmr


End file.
